All cat's party night!
by Redbane
Summary: Come one come all! This is going to be an amazing party when I get the party chapter up!   I'll need your characters, inspiration, and laughter to do this.  So my questions remains... are you in?  T for what might happen


**Warriors party**

(May continue if I feel inspired, SO INSPIRE ME PEOPLE!) Story was inspired by The Nickelback song This Afternoon. Freaking awesome song. I only own My OC's. not warriors or nickelback, or anyone else's OC's.

* * *

**WARNING: CONTIANS SOME VERY OUT OF CHARACTER WARRIORS CHARACTERS, MILD TO NOT MILD CURSING, AND A FEW O.C.'S OF MINE! (mostly filler characters) I AM NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR UNLEASHING THE INNER PARTY ANIMAL INSIDE EVERYONE OF US. SPONTANEOUS LOLing MAY OCCUR. ALSO, THIS BRANCHES OFF MY WHAT WOULD WARRIORS DO IF THEY HAD MONEY SERIES.  
**

**READ AT YOUR OWN ENJOYMENT MY FRIENDS, AND DO NOT BE AFRAID TO PARTY HARD WHEN YOU CAN.**

**(I am on DA (devaintART) look for Spottedflames)  
**

**

* * *

**

"Firestar." Dovepaw sighed.

"What is it now my Troubled relative who is currently more popular with the fans of the series than me?" Firestar said.

"We need to have a freaking party! An All clans, all out, get laid or get out, claws out, catmint high, Music blaring, red bull loaded, pyrotechnical dreamland, Pyromaniacial, Ass shaking, flat out kick ass awesome party!" Dove paw said, her eyes gleaming with hope and the urge to party until she passed out.

"that's the best idea I've heard since the Erin Hunter's killed off ashfur!"Firestar yowled, opening his secret pocket in his pelt and pulling out his cell phone. He text every cat he knew about the party. Even Smudge, Princess, Barley, and Ravenpaw among others.

"SWEET MAN!" Sandstorm yowled, smiling at her cell phone. "Dovepaw just IM'd me that there's gonna be a kick ass party, I want in!"

"You can use your many Ipods and be the-" Firestar was cut off by purdy.

"NO! I know a kick ass DJ!" Purdy yowled. "Her name is Spottedflames. Not only is she a freaking awesome DJ, She's a total BAAABE!" Purdy said, Looking like the party animal we all know he is inside his old withered shell, making a rock on sign with his paws, banging his head up and down.

"Call 'em! tell 'em to invite every cat they know! Even the dead ones!" Firestar yowled, pulling out his laptop.

"On It!" purdy said, pulling out his cell phone and texting faster than we could watch.

(LOL IM conversation)(Purdster-Purdy, Spotdot-Spottedflames, DZD-My uncle turned into a cat LOL)

_Purdster says: HEY SPOT SPOT! THERES GONNA BE A FULL OUT BLOW OUT PARTY ! WANNA DJ? The host pays cash, credit, DA points, and in prey._

_Spotdot says: HELL YEAH! SCREW THE JONAS BROTHERS! NICKELBACK ALL THE FREAKING WAY!_

_Purdster says: SHAWEETNESS! WAIT, THE JO BROS?_

_Spotdot says: YEAH, LONG STORY, I'LL 'SPLAIN L8R._

_Purdster says: O.O KAY.  
_

_DZD says: SPOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SHAKE MY BEER!_

_Spotdot says: CUZ UR FACE WAS EPIC WHEN IT ESPLODED!_

_Purdster says: Ha! Pwnd!_

_DZD says: who the hell are you?  
_

_(end of conversation)  
_

"I'll go tell Mistystar!" Jayfeather, the stick fondling, eavesdropping pervert(LOL), yowled, running off.

_**(Yay! some seriousness!)**_

"I'll call some friends!" Lionblaze said, flipping open his phone and calling Heathertail, only to cry at her words.

"_Tired of living in the shadow of a traitorous mother you filthy half breed?" _Heathertail's words stung lionblaze to his soul.

"Soundcheck!" spottedflames said, playing a random song, which turned out to be a song by 3 Doors Down called "When I'm gone"

"You know what? I used to love you, back when you were my friend. back when you weren't so freaking stuck up. you have no clue what it's like to live in my shoes, knowing the things I know. Seeing the things I've seen." His words brought tears to Heathertail's eyes.

At the lines "Maybe I'm just blind" of the song, Jayfeather wailed and ran into his den. Spottedflames realized he might have been offended at that and ran after him. The music did not help with lionblaze's situation either.

"_Lionblaze, I'm...I'm sorry... I, I really am..."_Heathertail was cut off by lionblaze.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry too. sorry for the time I wasted on that pity whim of hope I saw in loving you. Now I see that it was just that, a whim. You should have loved me when I was there, not when I was gone." his words rang with emotion, and heathertail was crying.

"_Lionblaze, I-" _she was cut off by Lionblaze.

_"_I'm over you. I called to say goodbye Heathertail. So here it is, Goodbye." Lionblaze said, the words seeming to come from someone else, not the best friend Heathertail had known and loved,had wanted to have kits with. As Heathertail went to say something, he ended the call.

Spottedflames, sensing some major emotional hurt, slinked over to lionblaze. "Would you care to talk about it?" she asked softly, she was tenative and soft voiced with her words.

"No, I was just, Finishing what I started." he said, looking stoic. (LOL! love that word!)

"Toms... all stoic." Spottedflames sighed, resisting the urge to yell Bull shit at his words.

Lionblaze slinked off into the bushes, climbed a tree and began to cry silently to himself, the lyrics of the song playing just worsening his situation, but he refused to sob like a kit. His phone buzzed. He looked at the screen. it was tigerclaw. 'The bastard, this is his fault.' he growled, picking up the phone and answering it with, "Leave me the hell alone." and hanging up. His phone buzzed again, Heathertail this time. He answered it.

"Hello." he said stiffly.

"Lionblaze, I'm sorry for what I've said, what I've done, and what I've done to your heart. I feel terrible." heather tail said, a sob creeping into her voice.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time." Lionblaze said, adjusting his position.

"Souncheck two!" Spotetdflames yowled, playing another song, this time second chance by shinedown.

'Damn her and her sound checks' Lionblaze thought. "Listen Heather, A heart is not to be played with."

"Lion, I'm-"Heather began, only to be cutoff by a sob.

"I'm sorry, if you want a second chance, come to me , don't hide your face over the phone." he said, and hung up.

'_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance'_ the lyrics echoed in Lionblazes head. "Hmpf, yeah right."

_**(Aww, end of seriousness for now)**_

"I'll buy the pool floaties!" Yellowfang said, randomly appearing, pool floaties appearing just as suddenly. "Ebay... Is my bestest buddy."

"SO YOU out bid me!" sandstorm yowled. "LOL Win."

"I Know right?" Yellowfang said, avioding the random pool floaties that were popping up.

"Buwoons!" Ashfur's ghost yelled, holding a balloon. "I like Buwoonth!"

"Oh starclan it's Assfur." Longtail's ghost wailed."that freaking retard!"

"Don't remind us." Yellowfang groaned, shoving Assfur into a balloon.

"Huh huh, buwwooons!" he laughed.

"Yo Purdster!" Sol yowled, appearing with a gold chain around his neck and walking on his hind paws. "Wassup?"

"Na' much. jus plannin a kick ass party that even our granchildren's children will remember." Purdy said, fist bumping Sol.

"Shweet. Is Spot spot DJing this one?" Sol asked. he had a MAJOR crush on Spot.

"Freaking DUH! Hell yeah! She's bringin her whole freaking crew!"

"ALL of them? all those cute Babes?" Asked a loner who'd been staying in the territory.

"Ya know 'em?" Purdy asked.

"Hell yeah! Who doesn't know the Babe brigade!" said the loner.

"What's yer name?" purdy asked casually.

The loner hung his head head and made a sound of discontent and hung his head low. "Fuzzybunny..." The loner was mortified. "My mother was brain damaged! okay!"

Suddenly, an amazing looking she cat appeared. she was white with gray feet, and had all shades of orange, yellow and orange-red in spots all over her pelt, looking as if a fire had exploded and settled in her fur.

"Dayum!" Jayfeather said, starring at her,"I'm blind and I can tell you're hotter than the midday sun!"

"Aw! you're so sweet, and fondling a stick, okay I'm gonna talk to someone less perverted." She said, carrying her stuff to the clearing.

"Fat chance! this is thunderclan! clan of the inbreeding perverts!" yowled ashfur's ghost. "Pickleth!"

Spottedflames looked at the weird ghost cat in a bubble and looked at Firestar " so what am I being paid with?"

"A mix of DA points, cash, credit, and whatever the hell it takes to throw the best cat party in the history if cat parties."

"How many DA points?" Spottedflames inquired.

"As many as it takes." Firestar said bluntly, looking through her laptop of music. "Nickelback, Nickelback, Nickelback, 3 Doors Down, Nickelback..." he said, looking through the songs. "Excellent selection!" he said.

Suddenly another cat was there, one of Spottedflames buddies by the look of it, with a big ass tv, it had to be at least 100 inches across. "Where do I put this Spot?"

"Put it with the rest for now." Spottedflames said. The toms of thunderclan ogled the TV for the rest of the day. Lionblaze and Jayfeather just ignored it. Jayfeather went to see his new friend, Stump. (Stick had cheated on him with Rock) and Lionblaze, well he just sat and moped near one of the uncollapsed tunnels that he and heathertail used to use.

**(YAY! MORE SERIOUSNESS!) **

Lionblaze was turning to leave when he heard a voice. it wasn't heather, no Hatertail's voice. Lionblaze had changed her nickname to hatertail.

"what do you mean the prophecy in in danger?"a she cat's voice.

"it just is." Atom's voice.

"Somfin's always in danger, and you only make it worse Goosefeather!"the she cat again.

"Yeah and I was right in life wasn't I bluestar?" the tom, whom Lionblaze assumed was Goosefeather spoke in a haughty tone.

"sadly yes, but now you are a loon."the she cat, Whom lionblaze assumed was bluestar growled.

"No, i'm goosefeather! Loonface is at the loony bin!wait..." there was a hiss and then silence.

"Hello Lionblaze." the vioce was so familiar, so once loved, now hated.

"Heathertail." Lionblaze said, not turning to face her.

"Lionblaze, I came to tell you that I'm truly, deeply, sorry. I am sorry to the deepest pit of my soul, I am sorry for the hurt, the tears, the restless nights... " heather tail went to say more, but lionblaze turned to face her and her breath stopped, he was so beautiful, his eyes like miniature suns, shining with emotions. "I... Love... you..." she said.

Lionblaze looked at her, his sunny eyes no longer shining, only burning. "Then why, oh why! did you hurt me? I am invincible in battle but You, you are my greatest opponent. you tear me down without claws, but words. but why." lionblaze said.

"I-"

"No, I do not forgive you, in fact, I don't think I love you." Lionblaze said, his eyes cold. "Now leave. you are on thunderclan land."

It was all heathertail could do not to cry out as her heart was sliced in two.

* * *

**and this is just the warm up, wait til the party...**

And this is where I'll end this. I'll need these ideas:

pairings for slow dances (Like lionXHeather),

odd things that should happen at the party,

odd things that have happened at parties you've been at,

Songs that are good for slowdances,

Ideas for the party and things that happen in it,

some advice or ideas as to what happens between Heathertail and Lionblaze,

and of course, your characters and bits with your character and the other characters so far in the story,

(Your characters will be out of character if they are serious normaly, and if they are flat out weird, LOL then they'll fit right in)

NOTE: YOUR SUBMITTED CHARACTERS ARE PRONE TO:

GETTING DRUNK,

SLEEPING WITH OTHER CATS,

BEING USED TO BEAT ASHFUR,

BEING USED TO EAT ASHFUR,

BEING USED TO DO THINGS THAT THEY NORMALLY WOULD NOT BELIEVE THEY WOULD DO,

AND GET A BIT NUTTY ON RED BULL AND CAT NIP.

BEING SHOT OUT OF LEOPARDSTAR'S BAZOOKA FOR FUN,

BEING SHOT FROM OR INTO FIRESTAR'S SPUD LAUNCHER,

BEING LAUNCHED OUT OF NUMEROUS WEAPONS,

SPONTANEOUS COMBUSTION,

AND SEVERAL OTHER THINGS THAT WILL MAKE YOU LOL UNTIL YOU'VE LYFAO (Y AS IN YOUR)

Soo, yeah that's it LOL, Laters!


End file.
